A Very UnBrotherly Conversation
by PhoenixDiamond
Summary: With Naraku passed and all things finally settled in place, the two brothers soon come to a truce over a cup of green tea, a quiet afternoon and have a rather interesting choice of conversation. Humorous series of funny discussions between brothers. AU. Yaoi
1. An Unbrotherly Conversation

**Author's Rant:** I'm going to try my hand at a one shot again since I'm forced to stay in bed. This was inspired by a story called **Yusuke and Kuwabara's Interesting Conversation** by **XxFiresongxX**. By reading this fic it made me wonder. What if Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had a similar conversation. Hmmm.

**Warnings:** Yaoi, Yuri implications. Don't like don't read.

* * *

><p><strong>A Very UnBrotherly Conversation<strong>

* * *

><p>With the battle of all those who opposed the Inu brothers for so many years, now lain to rest, an easier mode of relaxation was in full swing. Kagome had returned from her time to live peacefully in the village as Kaede's aid along with Rin and Jaken occasionally coming for a visit. Miroku and Sango were celebrating their third child, while Shippo and Kohaku were teamed up as the undeniable demon slayer duo.<p>

So where exactly would this leave Inuyasha and Sesshomaru with nothing else to do but battle each other time and time again. But after weeks of constant back and forths between them, without anyone coming out the victor, a silent draw was declared and the two made peace with each over a cup of tea.

And as usual when these two were placed within the other's place, some rather interesting topics would be discussed that only Inuyasha could attempt his stiff brother to participate in.

Inuyasha sat back against the Sacred Tree sipping a cup of green tea as he thought over his next question for the current conversation, "Err. . . Koga and Miroku. Who'd be Alpha?"

Sesshomaru sat beside him pouring another cup of tea, "The wolf demon," he answered on beat. He sipped the tea and thought a moment. "You and the monk."

"Pfft please that's me all day." Inuyasha snorted arrogantly.

"Perhaps. The monk does lack the strength for it."

"No shit. Ok lemme see." Inuyasha twisted his cup around. "I got one, you and Naraku."

Sesshomaru nearly choked on his tea and delicately wiped his lip of the spilled drop, "Don't lump me in the same mold as that fool."

"Awww what's wrong? Is the widdle puppy scared the big bad spider would make him his bitchy witchy?"

"Burn in hell Inuyasha," Sesshomaru mumbled bored. "You and the wolf demon."

Inuyasha sat up and glared. "Are you fucking insane? I'd run that mangy runt into the ground!"

"I doubt that." Sesshomaru drunk some more. "The ill-mannered savage is likely used to dominating a bitches. A pitiful hanyou would be less trouble."

"Fuck you and your incorrect logic," Huffed the pissy hanyou. Inuyasha flopped back against the tree. "Anyway, my turn. Who'd be top, Naraku or Bankotsu?"

The brothers shared a disturbing look before nodding their agreement. "Bankotsu." They said at the same time.

Sesshomaru placed his cup to the side and pulled up his leg, throwing his arm over the knee. "It's my go. Naraku and the monk. Who'd be Alpha?"

". . . .The monk." They said together.

"Naraku and Koga?" Inuyasha picked.

"The wolf." Sesshomaru answered immediately.

"Yea gotta agree with a ya there."

"Indeed," Sesshomaru looked at his brother's profile. "the frilly human and the monk."

"Hmm, I'm gonna say Miroku would top Jakotsu."

"Agreed."

Inuyasha sat up to see Sesshomaru's face better for this one, "Totosai and Miyoga."

"Disgusting," Sesshomaru rolled his eyes skyward. "Miyoga."

"Nah I'm giving props to da' old man." Inuyasha shrugged.

"Totosai lacks the memory to remember how it works." Sesshomaru tasted more of his tea.

"Keh, if you say so." Inuyasha finished off his tea. Guess that kinda made sense.

Sesshomaru calmly picked a leaf off his arm and casually choose the next pair, "The spider child and the fox child."

"Gah—Hakudoshi and Shippo?" Inuyasha shook his head frantically trying to erase such a disturbing image. "No, nuh-uh, I ain't comparing kids. That's sick!"

"That'll be a discussion for another time I suppose."

"Tsk sick fuck," Inuyasha looked to the sky and blinked. "You or Koga?"

"Please, such a ridiculous choice. You're challenging my status against another Alpha? I'll still dominate."

"Are you kidding me? Koga would rape your ass."

"The wolf would be my bitch before the day was through and remember his master's name by noon."

"Well, well, well, someone's full of himself." Inuyasha teased.

"I only speak the truth. Now than, you or that sexually confused human on your mortal night."

Inuyasha answered pissed. "I'd ram Jakotsu as a demon or human!"

"I agree."

Inuyasha suddenly gained a shitty smirk. "Rin or Sango."

Sesshomaru paused and shook his head slightly, "You're a depraved fool who'll burn in hell for all eternity."

"Just answer the damn question."

"I refuse to bring my charge in the midst of this disturbing conversation." Than Sesshomaru glinted an equally malicious shine. "How would you like it if I compared your quarrelling wenches?"

"Keh, that's Kikyo all the way." Inuyasha answered confident and unfazed. "Kagome doesn't have the balls to be Alpha."

"It seems you've had time to think it over," Sesshomaru said sarcastically.

"Who knows, I gotta a lot of time on my hands to think of a dead woman with a living one."

"Seek help."

"I'm gonna need it after this." Inuyasha looked at him. "Our old man or Takemaru?"

"Father of course. He's a match for anyone."

"Ah geez just ride the guy's nuts why don't cha?" Inuyasha huffed a snort. "But I'll say the old man's probably got something under all that fur."

"Would you care to know?"

"Ew no." Inuyasha paused before his next question. "You or me."

"Hn, Such a trivial option." Chuckled Sesshomaru.

"Yea you're right." Inuyasha snickered too. "It's so obvious, it's almost funny."

"You're correct."

"I would be Alpha." Came the unified agreement.

The two turned to see the other had echoed exactly what they were thinking. Inuyasha growled, Sesshomaru glared.

"Yo," Inuyahsa began slowly narrowing his eyes. "You don't _honestly _think you'd top me right?"

Sesshomaru sat up, "Do you really think the likes of some common mongrel would dominate me? Lord Sesshomaru? If I took you to my bed, you'd be weeping like the pup you are."

"Oh come on," Inuyasha laughed hysterically. "Dude as if I'd let some woman looking she-man top me. I'd be Alpha."

"You're delusional."

"And you're nuts."

Sesshomaru flipped a locket of hair over his shoulder, which only proved Inuyasha's point. "See, you see? Ain't no way in hell I'm getting outdone by a girly faced sadist!"

"I'd have you begging my for knot Inuyasha."

"And I'd have you sucking mines dry!"

"The Alpha status is mine."

"No way, I'm top dog!"

"Care to try me?"

"Yea!"

By this time, the two had risen to their full heights. The tea had been forgotten, and so had their verbal truce made only fifteen minutes ago. Clashing hazel gold, struck left and right up and down as the tension grew heavier and heavier.

Just than Shippo and Kohaku appeared from one of the fields after another training session to find the Inu's staring each other down as mortal enemies—again.

"Milord is everything alright?" Kohaku asked concerned.

Inuyasha looked at the other two and asked, "Yo, Shippo, Kohaku, who'd Alpha?"

"That would be me." Shippo said easy and uncaring.

"Ha you see—wait what?" Inuyasha switched his gaze from Shippo to the human, than back to Sesshomaru who had an equally surprised expression on his face.

Kohaku blushed and all Shippo could do was shrug. "What?"

* * *

><p><strong>TBC: I wonder who would be Alpha lol ^_^<strong>


	2. Another UnBrotherly Conversation

**Author's Rant:** This is so random lol. Decide on a whim to make a quick short series.

* * *

><p><strong>Another UnBrotherly Conversation<strong>

* * *

><p>"Do you really think it'll work?"<p>

"Trust me. If you're too nervous to make a phone call, the only other way is to email 'em. That's how I got Shippo on a date."

"What about texting?"

"No, that's stalkerish."

"Oh, ok."

Inuyasha took the sheet of paper with the forbidden scribbled email address of his crush, Sesshomaru Zaraki, and stuffed it in his pocket. Sesshomaru's been a sort of icon for Inuyasha for the longest. One of the hottest guys in school, one of the smartest, one of the coolest, the works of pure perfection; he was the whole package and then some.

However due to obvious reasons, despite them being a breed of demons who can handle strange relations, the school they attended together wouldn't appreciate such couples. So for two full years from middle school to his current freshman year, Inuyasha's watched the gorgeous strides of his big brother from a far. Due to their parents' divorce—which was a sucky stroke of luck—they didn't live in the same house, so sadly he had to share his beloved bro's affections with other students.

Well not exactly. Sesshomaru tended to ignore Inuyasha's whole presence. At times he acknowledged the hanyou occasionally with a brief wave or the short nod of his head, but verbally he got nada.

Which was why he took that stolen email strip from Koga—the famous high school computer hacker—and was sitting at his laptop about to give it a try. Hopefully he'd get the response he's been waiting for.

* * *

><p><strong>From:<strong> Pup905

**To:** SessZaraki900

**Subject:** Just to say Hi.

**Date:** 09/12/2011

Umm hi. What's up? Sorry I know it's sort of weird to get an email from a random person. Well technically I'm not just a random person. I'm your brother lol. So uh how are things?

* * *

><p><strong>From:<strong> Pup905

**To:** SessZaraki900

**Subject: **Hi it's me again**.**

**Date: **9/13/2011

Hey big brother, hadn't heard from ya so I thought I'd resend the first one and I'll send you this one too. I hope you're feeling ok. I saw you at lunch sitting with Naraku. You two seem close. Is he your best friend? You don't have to tell me if you don't want too. Talk to you later.

* * *

><p><strong>From:<strong> Pup905

**To:** SessZaraki900

**Subject: **Is this email address real?

**Date:** 09/17/2011

Hi it's me again. I was just checking to see if the email address really worked. Its been a few days and I still haven't gotten again from you. I thought you weren't feeling well but I saw you at soccer practice with Bankotsu and Naraku. Naraku seems to be everywhere these days lol. Well I hope your email address works. I was thinking maybe we could hang out sometimes? See ya.

* * *

><p><strong>From:<strong> Pup905

**To:** SessZaraki900

**Subject: **Nothing

**Date:** 09/27/2011

Wow still nothing. I asked Koga if the address was real and he hacked your account to see if it was still active and it was. You've read my emails so I guess you're just busy. No worries though. I can wait. I check my yahoo every single day to see if you've written back. I'll check tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>From:<strong> Pup905

**To:** SessZaraki900

**Subject: **Sorry

**Date**: 9/30/2011

Sorry I didn't check back as fast as I promised. I had a mountain of homework to do and I got grounded for getting a C. But it doesn't seem you've had a chance to write me back yet. Looks like you had fun with Naraku today too. I like to hear you laugh. BTW I don't want to sound pushy but are you ignoring me? I waved to you in Mr. Touga's class but you didn't wave back. You were looking right at me.

* * *

><p><strong>From:<strong> Pup905

**To:** SessZaraki900

**Subject: **Hello?

**Date:** 10/05/2011

Koga told me to wait a few days to email you again and maybe you would've sent me an email. I know you're getting them. So why the hell haven't you emailed me yet? You're not too good to at least say hi. Are you being stuck up on purpose?

* * *

><p><strong>From:<strong> Pup905

**To:** SessZaraki900

**Subject: **That was mean.

**Date: **10/05/2011

I'm sorry about my last email. I didn't mean to have an attitude if it sounded like it.

* * *

><p><strong>From:<strong> Pup905

**To:** SessZaraki900

**Subject: **I know you're ignoring me

**Date:** 10/10/2011

Ok now I know you're just being a prick. I said hey to you today and you just looked at me like I was weird. You know what go fuck yourself. I don't care if you reply anymore. You're just being an arrogant asshole who thinks he's too good for everybody. Well go fuck yourself with the sharpest fork and suck it you creep!

* * *

><p><strong>From:<strong> Pup905

**To:** SessZaraki900

**Subject: **Don't get the wrong idea

**Date:** 10/17/2011

I wasn't checking my emails to see if you wrote me back or anything. I was just going to say you're a very rude person. I will never write you ever, ever, ever again. You're the worst crush/brother in the whole world.

BTW I'm never checking my email for your name either so don't write me. I mean it. Don't you ever think to write me because I won't check to see.

* * *

><p><strong>From:<strong> SessZaraki900

**To:** Pup905

**Subject:** ….?

**Date:** 10/17/2011

. . . You're an idiot.

* * *

><p><strong>From:<strong> Pup905

**To:** SessZaraki900

**Subject: **WTF?

**Date:** 10/17/2011

You are totally the definition of "Flawless Fucking Asshole!" So what, you decide to write me only when I say I'm not going to anymore? You're such an ass. Go suck Mr. Richmond's dick you jerk.

* * *

><p><strong>From: <strong>SessZaraki900

**To: **Pup905

**Subject: **Interesting . . .

**Date: **10/18/2011

. . . So I guess I'll ask _him_ to the Prom then.

* * *

><p><strong>From: Pup905<strong>

**To: SessZaraki900**

**Subject: **WAIT!

**Date:** 10/18/2011

Sesshomaru wait I changed my mind! I take it back!

* * *

><p><strong>From:<strong> Pup905

**To:** SessZaraki900

**Subject: RE: **WAIT!

**Date:** 10/18/2011

. . . Sesshomaru? You there?

* * *

><p><strong>From:<strong> Pup905

**To:** SessZaraki900

**Subject: RE: **WAIT!

**Date**: 10/19/2011

Are you mad at me? I'm still online. Just waiting for your reply.

* * *

><p><strong>From:<strong> Pup905

**To:** SessZaraki900

**Subject: RE: **WAIT!

**Date:** 10/19/2011

Did you go to sleep?

* * *

><p><strong>From:<strong> Pup905

**To:** SessZaraki900

**Subject: **Fine be a jerk

**Date: **10/19/2011

I'm going to sleep. I got school in two hours. My eyelids are fucking burning. . .

* * *

><p><strong>From: <strong>SessZaraki900

**To: **Pup905

**Subject: ….**

**Date: **10/22/2011

. . .Idiot. Wear blue for the prom.

* * *

><p><strong>From:<strong> Pup905

**To:** SessZaraki900

**Subject: **Nothing

**Date:** 10/22/2011

Ok. See ya next Friday. =)

* * *

><p><strong>TBC: Lol a freshman in true form. Hope it was funny. <strong>


	3. A Dropped UnBrotherly Conversation

**Author's Rant:** Lol you guys are taking well to these. Inspired by a cell phone commercial and real life scenario. ^_^

* * *

><p><strong>A Dropped UnBrotherly Conversation<strong>

* * *

><p>Should he or shouldn't he? Should he or shouldn't?<p>

Decisions, decisions.

Inuyasha was stuck in a predicament, one that involved him currently staring at his new cell phone. There was nothing wrong with the stylist 4G black coated IPhone. Nothing at all. In fact, he was impressed with the skills he'd recently learned to use on the thing, though at times he cussed the screen out about some retarded game or another he couldn't figure out.

The real problem was that he hadn't mastered the techniques of doing simply phone calls. Texting, emailing, buying apps, he could do all day. But learning to call from the thing left him confused. It was a damn shame too. You'd think after being able to handle all the odd ball features on this piece, he'd comprehend the simplest and most desired purpose of having a cell phone.

Oh right, he didn't explain why he had a new cell phone in the first place.

A couple of months back he'd been completely content with having an easy slide phone; he could text and talk, the basics. That's all he wanted or needed on a phone; nothing special. He'd been with Sprint back then. That damned service pissed him off too.

At the time he'd also just begun dating his older boyfriend Sesshomaru Toucan, a college junior. Sesshomaru thought he needed a new cell because he needed to catch up to modern times and he was sick and tired of having to wait until Inuyasha found signal in whatever area he was in so they could carry on their conversation. When he managed to gain a couple of bars on his phone, their lines would cross over with others or the convey would be too buzzed and sliced to hear.

Sesshomaru was truly at the end of his rope dealing with this but for Inuyasha he promised to be as patient as possible and just put up with it.

Once while they were on a date, Inuyasha's cell begin magically dial someone's number for no reason. Seriously, it'd just up and dial a number and he'd have answer whoever it was to explain why they were suddenly summoned out of the blue.

The freaky machine called Koga twenty times straight.

And those last three had come at the most inappropriate times.

Sesshomaru was so fed up with it he tossed the phone through his tenth story window and watched it smash to its original blue print. Inuyasha called the service line immediately to say he'd had a terrible accident with his cell and all they told him was to buy a new one. It wasn't their problem, he was careless with his property.

He saw red that night. Sesshomaru had been sitting on the bed watching Inuyasha spew a layer of cuss words both old and new to the bastard on customer service and ended up crushing Sesshomaru's house phone in his bare hands.

So that explained why Inuyasha was pretty much dealing with his new 4G and a newer contract with Version Alltel. He could only hope these fools had better services . . . Now all he needed was to learn how the blasted thing worked. He needed to call Sess. . . .

* * *

><p>It's three forty seven in the morning. About four hours before Sesshomaru needs to wake up for school and here he was reaching across his night stand for the glowing device, vibrating his call.<p>

Inuyasha felt so proud of himself. It'd taken him a full seven hours eight minutes and nineteen seconds to learn how to call his boyfriend. The joy of accomplishment spread across his blushing cheeks as he listened to his boyfriend's unusually extra sexy voice.

"Hello?" Sesshomaru answered deep, groggy and pissed.

"Hey Sess," This was excellent. Inuyasha could hear Sesshomaru as clear as water. No electrical interference, aggravating crossovers, nada. Babe was going to be getting a special reward for being so smart. "So what are you up too?"

"What am I up too—Inuyasha it's three in the morning. What do you think?"

"Oh." Inuyasha walked into his kitchen looking for something to eat. Chips maybe? "I thought you might be up by now."

"Inuy—" Sesshomaru turned over on his back, half dazed, half enraged. "Why in God's name would you think I'd be up this early? I have class in a few hours."

"Oh." Found some chips. Yeah he could eat these. "Well can you talk to me until then? I miss you." Several caveman grunts and animalistic grumbles later, Inuyasha thought the phone had hung up until he heard a moan that made his stomach flutter.

"What do you want to talk about?" Sesshomaru finally mumbled, lying on his back.

"I found out how to call." Inuyasha said excitedly.

"I see. . ."

Inuyasha paused mid-chip to the mouth, "Aren't you happy?"

"Happy about what?"

"I learned to call you duh. Now we can talk all the time."

". . .Am I supposed to care?"

The hanyou sat upright, "You should. I sat here and wasted all damn day learning how to work this stupid phone so I could call you."

The building pressure between the Inuyoukai's eyes swelled and he reached up to squeeze before it became a headache. "I didn't ask you to sit there and do that Baka Inu."

"You didn't have too, ya prick. I did it for us. God you can be such a jerk sometimes." Inuyasha's hand coiled around the bag of chips, crushing its innards. Here he'd slaved away on this fucking thing and Sesshomaru couldn't be happy about it? Trust this stupid asshole to be so nonchalant about everything. "Honestly why do I even bother putting up with you?"

Sesshomaru chuckled deep, "Because you love me as much as I love you."

Inuyasha's puppy ears swiveled, side to side, his face frozen in a breathless gasp. "Y-you love me Sess? Seriously?" He couldn't believe it. They'd been dating for a few months now and Inuyasha knew he loved Sesshomaru but this was the very first time he'd heard him say it. God his heart was pounding a million miles per hour. Glossy thrill shun bright in his hazel eyes as he wanted for a response.

But nothing came. He waited for what seemed like forever—only five seconds—and still got nothing. Now Inuyasha's cheeks exploded in a pout, "Hey if you don't mean it you jerk, then don't say things like that." Inuyasha sat back on his couch, feeling crushed. If—if Sesshomaru didn't love him all he had to do was say so instead giving him the silent treatment.

"You don't really love me do you?" Silence. Sesshomaru's silence was a knife wedged into Inuyasha's heart. For all it was worth he'd really thought Sesshomaru had meant it but here he was probably secretly laughing about it like he'd got a high schooler to think he was loved by an older man.

Sesshomaru was probably just kidding about it like any pretty boy would. And his quiet refusal to reply back was only pissing Inuyasha off more. "I fucking hate you, ya know that? You don't have to be a dick about it. If you don't love me then just say so."

Still nothing.

"Fine be an asshole. But if you don't love me at least tell me. I can't believe you'd play with my emotions like that!" Inuyasha snatched the phone from his ear prepared to end this one sided conversation and relationship—

He blinked at the moving animation screen. The default screen for his and Sesshomaru's kissing picture wavered wildly every three seconds as Inuyasha stared blankly confused.

Then it struck him hard. . .Sesshomaru had. . . so he was. . . and Inuyasha was cussing about. . . "Oh fuck."

The call had dropped. He'd lost signal.

If this wasn't the biggest crock of shit. . .

Inuyasha slowly strolled his way to his bedroom window and in a zombie trance, opened his second story window—and threw the fucking piece of shit across town.

Fuck Version Alltel, Fuck Sprint. They were going with AT& T.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC: Yep I had this happen to me once. Stupid phone lost signal in the middle of a good conversation. ^_^<strong>


	4. A Classic UnBrotherly Conversation

**Author's Rant:** I bet a bunch of you guys did this in Middle School lol. ^_^

* * *

><p><strong>A Classic UnBrotherly Conversation <strong>

* * *

><p>Class was scheduled to begin in about ten minutes. But hardly any of the students could give three sheets of shit about that. Being in a combined gathering of middle and high school kids, there was plenty for these teenage hormones to get involved in.<p>

Prime example being in what was going on between two teens in particular. Naturally they were breaking the rules but did they care? God no. Not at all. This was school; who cared about pissing off the teachers.

Inuyasha Shitake was one of those students. But before any passes judgment on the lad try to see the reason why he was currently writing frantically on a sheet of paper. He was a seventh grader wedged inside a class filled with mostly upper classman. And one of those happened to be a freshman from class 1-D, Sesshomaru Shitake; yes his big brother. Very few knew of his silent crush with his brother—scratch that very few of the high schoolers knew of his infatuation with an older teen. It was a world class picture of puppy love. Sesshomaru was everything he'd ever wanted in anything.

Pretty, smart, funny, evil, good at video games; practically a perfect Christmas gift to any boy. His mom always said it was best to find things that best suited his tastes. That meant Sesshomaru was best suited for him; not that stupid jerk Tsukuyomaru who always seemed to be tagged along in everything Sesshomaru did.

Well that was about to change today . . . Just as soon as Inuyasha finished with his messy paper.

Five minutes later he finally conjured up what he wanted to say and read over it several times to be sure it would get his point across. Hopefully this would work then he and Sesshomaru could be boyfriend and . . . . Err boyfriend? Yeah that'll work.

"Psst, Psst Koga." Inuyasha signaled to his best friend and tossed the folded up piece of paper to the wolf demon.

Koga looked at the square shaped wad then back at Inuyasha shrugging his shoulders.

Inuyasha jerked his chin at the note and thumbed back behind him to where Sesshomaru sat with a couple of older guys. He got it right away and did the natural train line where everyone participates in passing the note until it reached Sesshomaru's desk. Him and his friends were the only odd ones out of the loop as the rest of the class began to erupt in a fit of giggles and sexy whistles.

Sesshomaru lifted his eyebrow at the red and orange jelly pen writing that read

2 3: Sess

From: Yasha 

"What the fu. . ." Sesshomaru frowned at the letter unsure if this was actually from his baby brother with the girly pen colors.

"Open it dude. I wanna know what it says." Bankotsu chuckled.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and chanced a peek over his shoulder to see Inuyasha looking back, puppy ears twitching shyly before he ducked behind a text book red as his school polo. "Hm." So baby brother's finally grown some balls eh? Sesshomaru chuckled under his breathe unfolding the note to see what the kid had to say.

_2: Sess_

_From: Yasha _

_What's up? Not much here, just chillin'. N-E way I'll just get to the point. I kind of, sort of, maybe perhaps, maybe just a little bit . . . like you. Sooo umm do you like me?_

_Yes or No. If you circle yes, throw it back. If you circle No, throw it in the thrash. I don't handle rejection well. Thanks. _

_Luv Yasha._

_P.S. I think Koga likes Tsukuyomaru sometimes. If you circle yes can you tell him that? Bye bye._

_P.S.S. Umm . . . never mind. _

_P.S.S S. I changed my mind. I remember what I was going to say. Can you come over mom's house and help me with my homework? I think she made spaghetti. I'll fix your plate ok?_

Sesshomaru politely covered his mouth and passed the note over to his best friend to have a read himself. Tsukuyomaru read it over several times and burst out laughing hard. He couldn't believe this. It was hilarious, seeing some kid crush on a high school freshman, and to find out he had one trailing him too? Priceless.

"What are you going to say?" He asked.

Sesshomaru took the paper back wrote down two words. "Watch this," he whispered and tossed the paper back, watching it pop Inuyasha's ear and land right on his desk.

Inuyasha was fast to hide behind his book, ignoring all the adorable 'awws' from the older kids as he undid the note and read?

'_Look back'_

Oh boy did his stomach hurt. Inuyasha gulped and timidly peeked above his book to see Sesshomaru's hand rested against his cheek, sporting the sexiest glare known to mankind. Inuyasha looked at the note, making sure he did what he was supposed to do and looked back at his brother.

Sesshomaru shot a wink and a puckered kiss that sent Inuyasha ducking back, with his stomach full of butterflies. The older boys laughed their asses off at the bashful pup and fist pounded Sesshomaru's actions, a true tease to form.

The hanyou was at a lost as to what that meant or how he should respond to that. He'd never had anyone do that to him before. What did it mean? Curiosity sent him back over his book to investigate again, and this time Sesshomaru crooked a finger, beckoning him to come back and join his band.

Inuyasha swallowed hard, shaking his head fast enough to swish his hair all over. The crew laughed and the bell rung the beginnings of class. But Inuyasha wasn't about to let this slide. He wanted to know what was going on. So he scribbled down his message and discreetly had the students pass it back.

* * *

><p>Umm what does that mean?<p>

_What does what mean?_

That kiss and wink. Is that a yes or no?

_It could be a yes or a no. Who knows?_

Why were they laughing? Are you making fun of me?

_No baby brother. Not at all. You're so cute when you're shy._

Stop saying stupid stuff like that. You're making me blush.

**Yo guys what's up? I'm bored. Sesshomaru stop being a dick.**

Koga? What the hell? Why are you writing on the paper?

_Who invited you in the conversation? _

**I invited myself. Sesshomaru stop messin' around. You know you want Inuyasha's draws. **

OMG Koga Shut the fuck up and mind your own business!

_Well someone doesn't have much of anything to do besides being noisy._

**If you didn't want me writing on this paper then stop passing it to me. Hold on I need to get a new sheet. This one's messy . . . ok so anyway Sesshomaru did you blow a kiss at Inu?**

_Maybe I did. What of it? And what's this? __**". . ."**__ a dramatic pause?_

Nope that's what you write when you're waiting or when you have to do something for a minute.

_But why add the __**". . ."**__ at all? It seems pretty pointless._

**Don't worry 'bout the dots dude. Just answer the question.**

Hey Koga you misspelled 'About.' Sess doesn't read slang.

**Forget the ". . ."and the got'damn slang! Don't underline my mistakes like I'm stupid, dude. Now answer my damn question. Did you blow a kiss at Inu? You know he's a virgin right?**

Shut up Koga! You're a virgin too!

_This is interesting news. I thought you lost your virginity Koga in the boy's restroom with that girl in the tenth grade. _

**Who Kagome? Hell nah I ain't touch that nasty girl. She sucked me off and that's it. **

WTF? Koga you didn't tell me that. You are such a liar! You told me that you and Kagome kissed in the school yard two months ago.

_This is getting really interesting._

**Why the hell are we getting off the subject? Answer my question before we start getting in my business. What was the kiss about? You winked too didn't you?**

Koga shut up! Who cares? It doesn't matter.

_Yes I did blow the kiss and wink. I still don't understand what the big deal is?_

**Do you like Inu?**

Koga shut the fuck up!

**You shut up! Fuck I'm trying to help your scary ass out!**

_I think he's kind of cute. _

_. . . _You do?

_Again with the _**". . ."** _I seriously don't get this_.

**HA See? You wouldn't have known unless I interfered stupid mutt. Where would you be without me?**

_Yes I do think you're cute. Meet me after class. I'll walk you to homeroom. _

Thank you Sess. That's nice of you. Guys I think we need to stop passing notes. Mr. Naraku keeps giving us the eye.

**Fuck him! I ain't scared of poison pants! He's only looking because he wants to molest us. **

Damning evidence wolf. You better make sure to throw this paper away.

**Again fuck him.**

Hey guys I'm not writing anymore. Naraku's gonna put me in detention.

_I agree. I'd rather not have to deal with Father's mouth if we're caught. Inuyasha meet me after class. I want to show you something._

Ohh umm sure. See ya Sess. Bye Koga

**Bu-Bye! . . . dammit now I'm bored again. **

* * *

><p><strong>TBC: Ok don't worry I'll make a part 2 to this. There's more to it than this. ^_^<strong>


	5. A Classic UnBrotherly Conversation ll

**Author's Rant:** R.I.P Mr. Turkey –pats belly—your sacrifice was NOT in vain babe lol. Hope you all had a great thanksgiving.

* * *

><p><strong>A Classic UnBrotherly Conversation ll<strong>

* * *

><p>Due to false allegations made upon Mr. Naraku's character about teaching his students the correct techniques of groping their private sections, the poor man was sent to the office to have a meeting with the principal to clear up the spreading rumors.<p>

With poison pants' aka the supposed child molester removed from class 3-F, the youngsters were left to handle their own business and what nots, doing whatever they'd felt was worth keeping their short attention spans.

Koga's current curiosity was focused on the odd colored shade of red splattered on his best friend's face like spray paint. Ever since third period, Inuyasha's had this freaky grin on his face—Koga looked over his shoulder—and what was creepier was that Sesshomaru would occasionally sent a few winks here and there added with those air kisses the older boys tend to do.

A trick Koga hadn't quite gotten the hang of yet, but that's beside the point. Inuyasha was absolutely getting this crap up like nobody's business, cheeks blushing hard, shy glances every so often exchanged. And it was all making Koga sick. He needed to get to the bottom of this weirdo, brotherly, lovey dovey BS before he puked. Sure the romantic stuff was all fine and good but damn not directly in front of him.

With so many others here who could grab the secret good before he could, Koga had to play it cool. He didn't have much paper left so he ripped off a random sheet from his notebook and scribbled down a question before folding it, and tossing the piece to Inuyasha's desk.

* * *

><p>'<strong>Da fuck wrong with you?<strong>

'Sup Koga. Why are you writing on your homework paper?

**Don't '****sup Koga**** me and don't worry about the paper. What the hell is going on with you? You been actin' all funny and stuff since third period. **

Nothing's wrong. Stop acting like a girl. Why the hell are you in my business anyway?

**Because it's my business to get into everybody else's business stupid. **

Don't worry about it. I'm fine. Just. . .had a nice time yesterday.

**What did you do yesterday? Must've been good if it's got you all red and smiley.**

Hell yea. But I ain't tellin' you nada.

**Why not?**

Because that's between me and Sesshomaru. Mind your own business.

**Sooo you're not talkin'?**

Nope.

**Fuck it. I'm gonna ask Sesshomaru . . . . . . Yo Sesshomaru, 'Da fuck wrong with Inu?**

_What?_

'**Da fuck wrong with Inu?**

_What?_

**'DA. FUCK. WRONG. WITH. INU?**

_Inuyasha what is he saying?_

He's asking you what's wrong with me.

_Why didn't he just write that?_

**I did stupid. WTFH? God I'm gettin' sick and tired of you avoiding my questions!**

_Because it's none of your damn business wolf. Learn to work on your grammar and punctuation instead of jumping into other people's affairs. That's probably why you don't know how to spell '__THE__' instead of '__DA'_

**Fuck you!**

_And stretch your vocabulary beyond, damn, shit, hell, fuck, goddamn, stupid and whatever negative adjective, noun and verb sailors use these days._

**First of all, fuck can be used as a person, place or thing. Examples: You little fucker; I dream of fuckdom, That tree is so fucked. Ya see? Fuck is also a very versatile word, being used in any form of usage. Can you fuck Kagome? Yes. Can you be fucked? Yes. I feel fucking great! I'm the hottest fucking guy in school! See how it works? Fuck is practically one of the few words that can express nearly every emotion from excitement to downright pissed the fuck off. You can add it to any word and make a whole new one. Got that pretty boy? So go fuck yourself you fucking asshole and answer my fucking question!**

_You discovered that on your own Wolf?_

**Damn right motherfucker. Now answer my question before you learn how '****shit****' works. **

Koga why the hell do you want to know what we did?

**Because I want to know that's why. You all red and shit. You actin' like you and him. . .Wait. . .Dude. . .**

What? What?

**Sesshomaru did you steal Inu's berry?**

Koga shut up!

**Hey man, don't scratch out my stuff alright? I'm not passing the paper back to you anymore. **

_Can you tell me why we're passing notes in the classroom like some females?_

**Can you stop avoiding my question and tell me what you and Inu did yesterday? Dude's face is like a cherry.**

_Inuyasha and I shared a private moment in the men's bathroom. That's all you deserve to know._

**Boy's**** bathroom. Ain't none of us men just yet.**

_I beg to differ wolf. I claimed my manhood last year behind the school yard. Remember Kagura in the eleventh grade? Best experience of my life._

_Why did you start a new sheet of paper? There was plenty of space on the back._

**Sorry dude. Gotta keep that last sheet. Too much evidence. **

_You're disturbed. Seek help. And why hasn't Inuyasha been responding?_

**Because the bastard keeps scratching out my questions so he's on punishment until I say otherwise.**

_Inuyasha is that why you're sulking like that?_

No. You keep talking to Koga like he's someone special. And don't let him get this new one. I'm pissed as it is. I can't believe you touched that nasty girl.

_Jealous Little Brother?_

No.

_Then why are you pouting? _

Because I'm pissed off.

**Nobody gives a damn about you being pissed. And guess what? I'm tellin' the whole school you and Sesshomaru screwin'!**

Fine I don't care. And while you're at it you can tell the whole school how good it was too. Never thought I could handle a sweet freshman.

**What are you talking about?**

You don't know?

**Know what?**

. . . I took Sesshomaru last night. And he has a sweet ass. Mmmmm

**You. Took. Sesshomaru? Bull-fucking-shit! You are so full of S.H.I.T . . .Sesshomaru did Inuyasha take you?**

_Can't answer. Class is over. Good bye._

**Oh come on!**

See ya Koga!

* * *

><p><strong>TBC: Lol looks like that's it guys. I tried for a third but came up blank I may or may not come up with something but who's to say lol. So I hope you enjoyed this short series. ^_^<strong>


	6. Miscommunicated Brotherly Conversation

**Author's Rant:** I told you guys I might think of something else to add to this one lol. Believe it or not, this was inspired when I started painting my toe nails lol. Oh I'm seriously disturbed. ^_^

* * *

><p><strong>Miscommunicated Brotherly Conversation<strong>

* * *

><p>Inuyasha's always been the type to be curious about things. Lots of freaky, crazy weird things. So it didn't come as a surprise when he saw Kagome sitting near Kaede's hut, humming to herself that, he'd easily confuse it with being a stomach ache. The scenario came as no surprise when he went to investigate the reason why she's supposedly moaning in pain, that he'd ask if she needed some medicine and she's literally have no clue what he's talking about.<p>

And so he'd explain that she sounded like she was dying and Kagome is clueless why he would think that until he explains her singing sounds like strays preying on a kill. Thus that rude compliment lead to a few '_sit'_ commands that sent a shock wave throughout the entire village.

No harm, no foul really, since every resident on the property was familiar with the occasional upset every two or three times a day.

Today had been the second. Number three would be coming around nightfall.

Kagome checked her nails for the fifth time smiling diligently at her own handiwork as she reached down for her brush and started doing the same appliance, while humming her favorite tune.

Inuyasha's face was currently knee deep in the earth because he still hadn't learned the ability of how to keep his trap zipped when addressing a young lady's elegance. So after he finally discovered how to unsuction his face from the dirty imprint, he languidly crawled from the personal pit until he was sitting cross legged next to Kagome as she applied some odd smelling colorations on her nails.

Leaning over without regards to personal space, he took a couple of whiffs and swatted at his nose, "Damn, what is that stuff? Smells awful."

Kagome recoated over her middle finger with a shade of lipstick pink when she answered, "My favorite brand of nail polish."

"Your favorite brand of nail polish?" Inuyasha would repeat when needing a further explanation.

"Uh huh," Kagome checked over the recently painted layer and blew. "I got it the last time I went home. Mom brought it for me to show Sango. See?" She held up the finished product. All five pointed digits were lavishly decorated in a shade of something similar to the flowers Inuyasha saw in the neighboring orchards.

Inuyasha's head tilted, weighed over with his wordless confusion. "Why the hell would you want to put that junk on?" He sniffed it again, still feeling the same strong burn taint his nostrils. "It stinks to high heaven."

Kagome pouted. "Trust you not to understand a woman's need to look pretty sometimes."

"What 'cha tryin' to look pretty for?" He snorted. "We're tryin' to get the jewel shards not seduce Naraku."

"Maybe it's so other boys will notice me from time to time."

Inuyasha gawked at her, "They ain't got any business lookin' either!" He huffed angrily, folding his arms and twisting his upper half away in disgust.

The obvious sulk was about to commence and if she didn't do something soon, he'd be like this all day. "If you really must know Inuyasha, it's to help my nails grow." She examined her nails again, holding them out in the sparkly sunshine. "When a person's nails get polished regularly it helps to simulate nail growth and provides healthy nutrients to make them last longer and stronger."

A puppy ear flicked around, "So it's not supposed to attract other males?"

Kagome sighed, rolling her eyes skyward, "No Inuyasha it's not."

"Hm," But the nail information did pique his interests. "So ya sayin' that the smelly stuff helps your nails grow?"

She nodded.

"And makes them last longer?"

Another nod.

He thought a moment before asking, "What if a demoness wanted to polish her claws. Like Kagura. Would the same apply?"

"Good question," Kagome tapped her chin, pondering the implications behind a female demon painting their nails with polish and shrugged. "I guess it would since claws are technically nails, just sharper. I don't see why it wouldn't work."

"Oh."

A moment of silence passed overhead until Kagome got fed up with watching Inuyasha scratch behind his head with his toes and wandered off to find Sango.

Little did she know it was all about of his plan for her to leave annoyed while he snatched her future tote and hurried off to the forest.

* * *

><p>In all his years of reign and demonic rule over the western territories, Sesshomaru would never be one to say he hadn't seen his fair share of strange occurrences. From the ugliest creatures to the smallest living beings, he'd witnessed all of their living habits and astonishing behaviors.<p>

But what he was looking upon currently was beyond the shadow of a doubt, the oddest thing.

Here lied the golden opportunity to do away with his savage of a younger brother but could not find himself to do it on the count that the young blood was struggling to do some sort of ritual with his claws. He had the tiniest little tool ended with a micro brush, with a glop of some mucus coated at the end and kept trying to rub it over.

Sesshomaru's sat watching this oddity for over an hour wondering just what on earth Inuyasha was up too, until the dimwit went flopped over to his side giving up.

He couldn't understand. Even as he approached, Inuyasha didn't seem the least bit curious as to why he was close by or worried that he was nearing his death.

Inuyasha panted repeatedly frustrated as he inhaled the scent of raging youki and rolled his eyes. "Keep it movin' Sesshomaru. I ain't got time for your bullshit today."

"Nor do I have time to fiddle about with you, but your actions lead me to question your mentality." Sesshomaru was standing over his hanyou sibling looking at the small object in his outstretched hand and the messily painted hues over his other. Lifting a delicate brow, Sesshomaru kneeled down beside his brother's head, "What are you doing?"

"None of your business," Inuyasha deeply mocked, sitting up on his ass. "Poof be gone, I'm busy." He snatched Kagome's bag from behind and stood to walk around his tree. "I'll kick your ass later."

After he flopped down between the roots of his tree, he was about to start his process again until his wrist was yanked midair and he was dangling two feet off the ground, thanks to Sesshomaru's curiosity.

"Lemme go stupid!" He swapped and twirled around, trying to wretch himself free.

Sesshomaru ignored the attempts, all the same as he brought the awfully discolored claws to his nose and sniffed, crunching his face at the strong stench. "Why are you applying this horrid scent to your talons?"

Inuyasha worked up the strength to get dropped down and fell to the ground, Indian style. "If ya must know, I'm making my claws stronger."

"How?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes as if it were obvious, "I'm painting my claws stupid. If I put that on there," _that _referring to the colorful collection in Kagome's bag, "they'll grow longer and sharper. Then I can really kick your ass."

Sesshomaru kneeled to the ball of his knee, grabbing Inuyasha's hand again to have a look, "You have proof of this?"

"Duh, it's Kagome's. She puts the stuff on all the time and her nails grow superfast."

"Do tell?"

"Yep." Inuyasha felt a brotherly moment being shared and couldn't resist reaching in Kagome's bag for the other colors he saw; black, royal blue, coral pink, blood red, lilac, emerald green and a sort of various shades.

The micro bottles rolled around on the grassy hill, a few accidentally bumping against Sesshomaru's boots. He picked up a couple between his fingers, looking through the thick liquid as he made a mental conclusion and turned narrowing eyes to his younger brother.

"Show me how this works."

* * *

><p>She was so confused. Kagome scratched her head for the seventh time utterly speechless. Her bright yellow book bag was missing. She could've sworn she had it on the ground by Kaede's but just couldn't figure out why it'd vanish.<p>

Her first clue had been to look for Inuyasha since he had the terrible habit of rummaging through her things without permission—most likely looking for her ninja snacks or the instant noodles.

She sighed assuming if that were the case, he'd venture off into the forest where he always went to sneak a meal. With destination in mind, she balled up her fists and started marching into the foods, dead set on letting that fool have it.

* * *

><p>"Could you use another color."<p>

"What's wrong with this one?"

"I don't know," Inuyasha frowned. "I just don't like it."

Sesshomaru paused. "This one suits you better. The shade goes a long way by bringing out your eyes."

"Really? Hm."

Interesting enough during the small allotted time, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha had been using the magical potions in a bottle to improve their claw growth, they'd come to a one day truce in order to help the other gloss their claws. Being that both were right handed, the other brother had to assist by holding the other's hand to apply the potion.

And surprisingly enough, Sesshomaru got the hang of it on the first try. Each layer coating was remarkably even with a bubbly buckle or clot.

Inuyasha was patiently sitting back against his hands in the grass with his foot laying on Sesshomaru's lap, waiting for the ending to come. "How's it going."

"Pretty well I say. Have a look."

Inuyasha lifted his toes, wiggling them around and nodded at the reddish purple color. "'S good. You're right I like that color."

Sesshomaru blinked, and agreed. "I can't figure out which color would go with me."

"I like this one," Inuyasha held up a dark magenta hue, with silver stripes circling around. "It's got your stripes in it and your hair color."

"Hm, I suppose that'll do." Sesshomaru held out his hand as Inuyasha went to work, polishing on the color he thought suited his big brother best.

After putting on the first one, he looked at Sesshomaru, at the claw, then at his brother's face.

"What is it?"

"Nothing," Shrugged Inuyasha. "The color really does suit you. It looks good." He blew over the finish like he'd seen Kagome do and went back to painting.

"What the!"

The two brother's heads snapped up from their project to find Kagome stupidly pointing at them and flapping her lips without a single word. Her mouth opened and closed repeatedly but nothing came. After ten seconds of soundless dribble, Kagome threw her hands in the air and screamed as loud as she could pulling her hair, crying that she was going to tell the whole village what they were doing.

Sesshomaru frowned after the disturbed woman, "What's wrong with your pet?"

"I have no idea," Inuyasha blew over the second nail he finished and thought about something. "You think that's ok?"

Sesshomaru pulled back his claws, looking over the coat, "No, I think I need another layer."

"Fine . . ."Inuyasha felt worried. "Hey Sesshomaru?"

"Yes."

Inuyasha blinked. "Does this feel wrong in a way?"

Sesshomaru had theorized over it for the past hour since they'd first started and nodded. "Yes, yes it does."

Inuyasha blinked again, saddened. "Do you think we should stop?"

". . . No, no I don't."

"That's good." It's a huge relief. "But what if we need some of another color?"

"Then I'll have Jaken go fetch us more." Problem solved. "Now enough talk. I need another coating here."

* * *

><p><strong>TBC: Lol I know they probably had nail polish back in the day but hey I liked this idea. Hope you enjoyed it.<strong>


	7. A Difficult Brotherly Conversation

**Author's Rant:** Funny thing is. I was reading through my reviews and **BadButt94'**s stood out to me from the last chapter lol. I think she's right about that lol. I think it'll be cute. This is based on a semi true story ^^.

* * *

><p><strong>A Difficult Brotherly Conversation<strong>

* * *

><p>There will always come a time in a young demon, human or hanyou's life when questions about life plague them to the point of needing the appropriate answer to sate their childish imagination. These at times, can be pretty basic questions ranging from why the sky stays blue, or how could the flowers grow in the field to asking about the fish that swim along the stream.<p>

However one particular young child was quite curious about something he heard his brother's friends talking about one day in his bedroom and being the ever curious little pup, decided to ask his big brother what they were talking about. It must've been pretty cool if they all laughed when the word came up. For some reason it tended to revolve around some of the girls Inuyasha remembered seeing his big brother sneaking in the house when his parents were away.

So one day when his father and mother took a moment to head to the store, eight year old Inuyasha decided to venture to his big brother's room where he and his older high school friends, Koga, Miroku, Naraku and Hoshiyomi were all ending their conversation on something yet again very amusing about whatever flew over the pup's head.

Sesshomaru hadn't noticed his baby brother had come in the room until Hoshiyomi elbowed him in the ribs and gestured toward the gapping doorway where a pair of snow eye ears half poked in. The older teens all shared a weird expression before casting their stares at the eldest of their crew.

"Did you want something Inuyasha," Sesshomaru questioned the tiny kid.

Inuyasha jerked as if surprised he'd been caught spying and was quick to shake—nod his head. "Yes," he quietly squeaked. "I gotta ask my Bro Bro something."

"Awwwww," The guys all cooed at the adorable little guy.

"C'mon in, kid." Koga beckoned from his position on the floor. "Come join the men squad." The men squad was what he, for some reason, declared the lot of them as since they were the most popular kids at their school and surrounding neighborhood.

Inuyasha timidly walked inside, looking between the teenager eyes and waddled quickly to Sesshomaru's open arms to be picked up and plopped on his bed.

"Alright little guy, what question did you want to ask your brother?" Miroku interrogated playfully.

"Um," Inuyasha blinked at the sudden attention fully given to him and he slinked back against his brother, wearily. "Somethin'." He softly meeked.

"Go on Little Brother," Sesshomaru urged.

Inuyasha brought his stubby thumb to his mouth, silently debating if he should asked his brother about the word but from seeing all the smiling cool faces, determined it wouldn't hurt. "Bro Bro what's a virgin?"

A loud bang happened somewhere from the end of the room where Hoshiyomi had been sitting after he fell to the floor stunned. The other guys all stiffened, shocked, and stunned in place as they shared worried and amused expressions from the innocent question.

Sesshomaru didn't exactly find it amusing.

Having not gotten a single answer, Inuyasha tilted his head to the side, unconsciously cocking an eyebrow at the silent treatment. "What. Is. A. Virgin?" He emphasized each word with a shake of his head.

"Umm," Miroku scratched the back of his head.

"Oh man, glad my bro's are still babies," Koga grumbled, feeling sorry for his friend's predicament.

Naraku paused, chewing his bottom lip. "Well, you see kid. It's . . . it's . . ." He looked toward Sesshomaru wondering why the hell the idiot went quiet.

Sesshomaru cleared his throat, shifting Inuyasha to one of his thighs. "A virgin is . . . a virgin is," Holy damn no wonder his parents didn't want to have this talk.

"A virgin is a chick who's never had sex." Hoshiyomi was quick to reply since the quietness was getting on his nerves. When everyone gave him particular look ranging from irritated to praise, all he gave back was a shrug.

"Ohhh," Inuyasha blinked. He still didn't understand. "What's sex?"

"What the hell?" Naraku quickly muttered.

"Oh my God," Koga slapped a hand over his face.

"I'm gonna pray," Miroku mumbled to no one in particular.

"Sesshomaru you better start talking man." Hoshiyomi said from his end of the group. "I'm not going to hell for scaring a kid for life."

"Calm down, we don't have to go into full details." Naraku said. "Just give him the basics."

"But he's only eight," Sesshomaru calmly reminded.

Koga was beginning to agree with Naraku, "Well it wouldn't hurt. He's gotta learn anyway. Why not teach him something now?"

After everyone was in full agreement, Sesshomaru and the gang sat Inuyasha on the bed alone and they all took some form of seat whether it was on a beanie bag, a nearby chair or a spot on the carpeted floor. All eyes were focused and ready to teach Inuyasha something about the life of being a man.

"Ok," Sesshomaru looked around assuming he was going to be the one to begin since this is his baby brother. "What do you want to know?"

"He wants to know what sex is stupid," Miroku rolled his eyes. "We're gonna give _you_ a lesson when this is over."

"Whatever." Sesshomaru waved him off. "So how do we begin?"

"Like this," The green haired demon, pulled his chair up and straddled it's back. "Inuyasha is there anyone you like?"

Inuyasha nodded.

"Who?"

Inuyasha pointed to his brother.

"No, no, kid. Like someone you think is sexy, hot."

Now Inuyasha was confused. "Sesshomaru doesn't look hot. He's cold."

Koga and Miroku burst out laughing their asses off at the innocent insult.

"Dude let's just use Sesshomaru as an example."

"Hell no that's nasty. . ." Naraku blinked. "And that's against the law. Here let me try," Scooting up from the floor, Naraku decided to try another approach. "Inuyasha are there any girls that you think are cute?"

"Eww, girls have cooties."

"Kid that's an urban legend," Hoshiyomi cleared up. "Is there anyone you think is really pretty?"

Inuyasha nodded and pointed at his big brother. Miroku chewed both his lips between his teeth to keep from cracking up—especially when the subject of the naïve joke was currently glaring holes of evil in him.

Hoshiyomi shrugged. "Fine we'll go with that. So why do you like Sesshomaru so much?"

Inuyasha giggled, "Because I love him."

"Awwwww," Miroku, Naraku and Koga all batted their eyes toward the older Inuyoukai as he fought the urge to roll his eyes.

"Ok so what happens when two people like each other?" Hoshi asked the pup.

"They give hugs?"

"And?"

"And play with legos?"

". . . Ok I suppose you can work something in there. But what else?"

Inuyasha shrugged sadly. "I don't know."

". . . Okkk I'm done," Hoshiyomi pronounced the kid a lost cause and pushed his chair back to join the other teachers.

"I'll have a good then," Koga crawled on his hands and knees to the edge of the bed and folded his elbows on the sides. "Alright kid, you like Sesshomaru right?"

Inuyasha bobbled his head up and down.

"When you have sex with someone it's usually to express passion or immense feelings of love. Most of the time it's between a man and a woman. But I've seen when people do it with the same gender."

"When did you see that?" Miroku asked, appalled.

"That's my business man. Don't worry about all that."

"Sex can be used for letting up stress to man," Naraku added in. "I've had to let lose plenty when dealing with ya'll."

Sesshomaru looked at him strangely before shaking his head.

"Let's just focus on giving the kid a rounded idea." Hoshiyomi grumbled with an eye roll. "Hey make sure to tell him sex can be used for getting off too."

"He's too young for that dumbass."

"Watch your mouths," Sesshomaru lightly growled. Figuring he might as well handle the situation since it was his blood asking the question, the inuyoukai pulled his chair up to the edge of the bed, looking his baby brother square in the eyes. "Inuyasha?"

"Hm?"

"Tell me, what is it you enjoy doing the most? What do you love to do the above all else?"

"Playing with you," Inuyasha said simply as if telling the weather were nice today.

"That's strike two Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru was drawing closer to simply tossing all sheets to the wind. "Besides that."

"Umm," The tike thought a moment, tapping his chin as he'd seen his father do when thinking hard. "I like to play with play dough."

Sesshomaru sighed. "You can't play with sex Little Brother."

"Like hell you can't." Koga grunted rudely. "If you're kinky enough, anything's possible."

"What's kinky?"

"A whole new lesson pup."

"But you don't have sex for pleasure Koga." Miroku sounded almost mournful when it mentioned that. "You do it out of anger and spite."

"Dude don't you know sex mixed with heated arguing is the best kind? The forgiveness is out of this world." Koga shivered just thinking about those lovely times. "Damn I swear I'll never near a girl without an attitude again."

"What about pity sex?"

"Nah that's lame. The girl ain't rough enough until it hurts."

"Sex makes boo boos?" The hanyou shrieked horrified.

All expressions went blank.

Sesshomaru suddenly had a small blush on his cheeks. "It depends on the girl . . . or guy." He evilly cast a glare toward Naraku who ignored him all together.

"So," Inuyasha scratched his head, wishing he could register all of this information. "Sex is umm . . . wait how do you have sex?"

A moment of deadly silence was given for the stolen souls of the young teens who swallowed what little air they had in their lungs.

Sesshomaru immediately scooted his chair back, shaking his head. "I am not doing this. It's your go Naraku."

"Hell fine by me," It was the spider demon's turn to pull himself up to where his friend's brother was on the bed. "Alright kid, sex is pretty much a basic man on top of woman. We guys have ding dings, that goes in a girl's ping ping and when we find that ping ping it's the guy's job to put his ding ding in the ping ping to make the girl scream scream."

"Oh yeah that's nice Nara," Koga fist pounded him.

"Do I have a ding ding?" Asked Inuyasha innocently.

Naraku nodded. "It's the thing inside your draws you use to pee pee."

"Ohhh . . . wait but mama calls it my little man."

"We all have names for 'em kid," Koga said from his end. "I call mines the Big Bad Wolf. What about ya'll?"

"Fountain of Cum."

"Twelve Inch Shinobi"

"Mount Everlasting."

"Knot of Victory."

"Ya see?"

Inuyasha nodded, looking down at his growing penis. "I want Little Man to be a Big Man someday. Just like my Bro Bro."

All eyes of stunned cruelty leveled Sesshomaru with an ominous vision of darkening red eyes.

"Strike Three. I'm reporting you to the cops after this," Miroku whispered, pulling up for his turn. "Ok kiddo, so besides all that jazz, when a guy and a girl has sex it's normally out of love and kindness from the heart—"

"You're so full of shit Miroku." Hoshiyomi called out from his position. "You never have sex for love. You do it because you're always horny."

"But horny sex is the best kind. Next to angry sex of course," He quickly corrected for the sake of Koga.

"Getting a little off subject fellows." Sesshomaru lifted an eyebrow. "And sex isn't always between a man and a woman. A guy can sometimes stick his ding ding in another's man's sing sing." This of course was directed to his brother's ears.

"A man can stick his ding ding in a man's sing sing?" Inuyasha frowned. "Do I have a sing sing?"

"Where do you crap from?" Naraku asked.

"My booty."

He nodded. "That's your sing sing."

"Ohhh . . . why do you call it a sing sing?"

They all shared looks, before Koga sniggered. "If you decide to like men you'll find out why."

"But wait, how do we explain how the girl's ping ping sticks into another ping ping?" It was Miroku's turn to ask that for his own knowledge.

"It doesn't you idiot. She uses her ring ring to stick inside the ping ping," Koga groaned as if it were totally basic.

"Girls have ping pings and ring rings?" He couldn't remember Kagome having a telephone.

"Anyway," Sesshomaru interrupted. "Sex can also be used to get whatever you want."

"Really?" Beamed the little puppy eared boy.

"Ohhhh yeah," Koga shuddered, eyes rolling to the back of his head. "I've gotten enough presents to make my own work shop."

"Oh man it got me car too," Added Miroku.

"So if I have sex with Bankotsu he'll give me all his toys?"

"No!" Sesshomaru stressed. "You're too young for sex."

"But you said—"

"Actually that's not a bad idea." Koga suddenly leered his baby blue eyes towards a particular human in thought that perhaps sex would earn him the guy's CD collection.

The green haired demon sighed as he pulled his chair forward, and braced his elbows on his knees, "Alright pup, with all that we've said, what have you learned?"

Inuyasha chewed his bottom lip, glanced around at the circle of boys as he scratched behind his puppy ear, conjuring up some of the lesson, even if it didn't make sense.

"The kid's lost," Hoshiyomi deduced, knowing they were in for a world of hurt if the brat mentioned any of this to his parents.

"Nah uh, I know somethin'." Inuyasha urgently said. "A virgin is a girl who doesn't do sex. Sesshomaru is hot. You can't play with sex like a toy but if you're a kinky you can play with it like play dough. Boys have ding dings and sing sings. Girls have ping pings and ring rings. I can have sex to get more stuff. Koga has sex because he's a meanie. Miroku likes horns. My ding ding can have a name. Sex can make boo boos but that's good." Inuyasha scratched his banes, looking up to his big brother. "Sex is confusing Bro Bro."

By the end of the pup's learned outcome, Miroku's hands were cupped over his face, Koga's eyes were wide as saucers, Hoshiyomi had long since gave up sitting in his chair, Naraku looked bored and Sesshomaru. . . well Sesshomaru was beyond worried.

After a several second intervention, Sesshomaru decided to go with the best and most logical way of explaining sex to his brother. "Inuyasha do you want to know what sex is like?"

The pup nodded his head vigorously as the older teens all reached for their cell phones to dial nine one one.

Openly ignoring the fools, Sesshomaru leaned forward, and whispered something for the pup's ear. Inuyasha's eyes widened really big as he nodded and giggled before crawling off the bed and running out the door as fast as his little feet would carry him.

Koga looked after the little guy until he disappeared. "What did you tell him?"

"To make a sandwich to know what sex was." Sesshomaru said smugly.

"What the hell that's gotta do with sex?"

"Plennnnntty."

Naraku's face flushed before he cleared his throat to deter the conversation.

Sesshomaru lazily put his elbow on his dresser, winking at Naraku. "Remember that one time you guys came to by room and heard us screaming lettuce, tomatoes, ham, mayo?"

Hoshiyomi paused. "Wait so what were you guys— Oh my god!"

All eyes shot to the misleading Naraku who was sadly looking out the window, hands shoved in his pockets.

"Lettuce means faster, tomato means harder, ham means deeper. . ." Sesshomaru seductively smiled. "And mayo . . . well that's when we'd finished our sandwich."

Koga blinked, blinked, blinked, looking between the two and sighing. "I knew you two were a couple of freaks . . . nasty asses making sex sandwiches and shit."

"But Koga. . . weren't you and Miroku making pancakes once?"

Oh God. . .

* * *

><p><strong>TBC: Oh man when my sister asked this question . . . I was so lost. ^_^<strong>


	8. A Young Conversation

**Author's Rant**: This one was inspired by one of my chapters in Naughty Dogs. Fair warning, its fluffy.

* * *

><p><strong>A Young Conversation<strong>

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru was eight years old. At this age, most children were developing a fascination with the latest toys, working into becoming more sociable or simply figuring out the best way to entertain themselves.<p>

Not him. As a matter of fact, Sesshomaru was quite mature beyond his years. There was no other child on his level of intelligence; none of them understood what he said or how he acted. This was the main reason he rarely spoke, or socialized with other children. He didn't see a point.

The playground on the way home was always ignored. It'd become an everyday routine for him to walk home alone after school, never think to wave or join the robust toddlers or anything. It was like this in his third grade class, he was the only student to keep his text books alphabetized and tucked neatly in his cubby hole. His snacks were normally healthy tuna sandwiches, a single red apple, and a bottle of crystal water. During recess he opted for staying indoors, reading Charlotte's Web and Aesop's Fairytales for sixth graders. When the bell rung to go home, he'd ride towards the front of the bus, be the first to walk off, head on home, complete his homework, have supper with his mother and father, then prepare himself for bed.

This came natural for him and he appreciated its predictability. This meant there were no surprises wanting at the end of the day. He despised surprises. There was no way of telling what the outcome would be. At least this way, he was in control of what happened.

However on one particular Monday afternoon, he was bypassing the playground it was raining pretty badly. He had his umbrella at the ready, ignoring the laughing, but for some reason today he decided to turn his head to the left. There he spotted a tiny little boy, hair as white as snow, swinging by himself on a swing set totally soaked. Two droopy puppy ears sagged to his sodden crown and the curtain of his long hair hid his bubble face from view.

Sesshomaru didn't notice his feet aiming for the little toddler, noticing just how small he was in comparison to himself. A mini chibi barely to his chest, maybe four years old he mentally guesstimated. He wasn't dressed to fashionably. His clothes look twice as worn and sagged against his skinny frame. Sesshomaru saw a small jerk of the little boy's shoulders and when he leaned in closer, he could hear crying.

Sesshomaru's feet waned in the filling puddles to stand beside the child, holding his umbrella over his head. The little boy didn't look up to see him there. He waited quietly for the crying boy to acknowledge his presence and after two minutes of no response, he grew impatient. "You shouldn't stand out in the rain. It's easy to catch a cold."

The voice startled the tiny little demon, turning his large honeycomb eyes up to the bigger kid. He sniffled, rubbing his wrist across his button nose. "W-what?"

Sesshomaru sighed through his nose, "I said, you shouldn't be out here in the rain. It's stupid to stay out here just to get wet."

The little hanyou scowled angrily jumping from the swing as he turned up to Sesshomaru. "I not s'upid. I not s'upid!" He angrily stomped on the muddy ground. The move caused him to slip and immediately he was flat on his bottom. The tears returned with full force. "You make me fall!" the child stood and ran away, crying out as he fled.

Sesshomaru looked after the toddler until he disappeared into the mist. He was surprised the boy had respond to him as he did. This was the very reason why he refused to socialize with people. They didn't understand him.

* * *

><p>That following Tuesday the sun shunned down manifesting humid steam from the gathered puddle spots. Sesshomaru trailed down the side walk, automatically searching out the boy from yesterday. He spotted him sitting alone on a bench underneath a tree. He was clothed in the same clothes from yesterday, a stained red t-shirt and jeans too big for his stubby legs.<p>

In his hand was a large loaf of bread he kept waving back and forth to the crowd of pigeons. When he hopped down to get closer, the motion scared the birds away. Now truly alone, the little boy waddled back to his bench, placing the oversized bread piece by his side and balled his fists over his eyes, in tears.

Sesshomaru stared for a while until he wandered near, unhooking his book bag from his back and reaching on the bench for the bread. Bit by bit he crumbled the slices in his hand and tossed them on the cement. Pigeons as well as a few wild chipmunks and squirrels started inching closer and feasted away on the bounty.

By the time he was tearing the last piece, the little hanyou's ears twitched at the sounds of chirps and squeaks, seeing the boy from yesterday throwing away his last piece of bread. The child gasped, looking at all his bread scattered on the ground, then to the taller kid, eyes big and sad. "Y-you took my food. Meanie!" The puppy hanyou leap off the bench and ran away, face flushed with sorrow.

Sesshomaru blinked his obvious confusion. He didn't understand what he did wrong. He thought the child want the animals to eat his bread. Picking up his book bag, he thought of a way to apologize and left for home.

* * *

><p>He should've given up caring but just once, Sesshomaru wanted to see what the little boy looked like with a smile on his face instead of tears. When Wednesday rolled around he found the tiny toddler sitting by himself in an open space of the playground where only grass resided. In his left hand Sesshomaru carried an extra lunch bag with a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, a plastic bottle of milk and a large red apple.<p>

The little boy was far from happy to see him as he surged to his feet, fists balled at his side. "Weave me awone, you meanie!"

Sesshomaru didn't stop until he was standing over the stubborn brat, shoving the bag in front of him. He didn't say anything and simply waited to see what reaction he would receive this time.

The boy snatched the bag from his hand and crouched on the grass to peek inside. He saw all the delicious food and peered up innocently to the one giving it to him. "Is dis mine?"

Sesshomaru nodded his head.

"I c'n keep it?"

Another head bob confirmed it.

"I c'n eat it?"

Sesshomaru refused to nod after this one.

"Why you gimme dis?" The hanyou tilted his head, closing the bag in his hand. "Do you like me?"

Sesshomaru frowned. He didn't like anyone. He barely tolerated his parents only because they provided for him.

His crunched up expression made the little boy giggle, "You funny face. I like you. Wanna be f'iends?"

"Sure," Sesshomaru's first word to the little boy in two days. "What's your name hanyou?"

"Inuyasha," Inuyasha smiled his toothy grin up to the taller boy. "What yo'r name?"

No one's ever asked him for his name before. It felt nice. "Sesshomaru."

* * *

><p>For the next three weeks, there came a brand new habit Sesshomaru followed after school. No matter how the weather was, rain or shine, he made sure to venture down to the park to find Inuyasha. Never day they did something different together. Most of the time it was just Inuyasha doing majority of the playing and Sesshomaru watching from a distance.<p>

Inuyasha didn't mind so long as he had his friend nearby. Sesshomaru would bring him all kinds of toys to play with and snacks to eat. On this very sunny day, Inuyasha was holding Sesshomaru's hand, swinging his limb from side to side, singing some made up song only he could understand.

The words came very loud, off key and mispronounced but Sesshomaru found it adorable though he'd never express it on his face. Inuyasha danced and cheered, injecting Sesshomaru's name in each song he sung, bringing a very small tilt of the older demon's lips. By the end of their walk together, Sesshomaru protectively wrapped an arm around Inuyasha's neck, keeping him tucked safely under his arm.

Inuyasha smiled widely up at him, "Sess'omawu?"

Sesshomaru looked down.

Inuyasha's smiled became soft as he snuggled his head into Sesshomaru's side. "You'we my bestest, best f'iend in the whole wowld."

Sesshomaru looked at him, eyes becoming gentle. He didn't instantly reply back but the way his insides melted told him all he wanted to know. Inuyasha was his very best friend too.

By the end of the park was where they stopped and parted ways. This time, Inuyasha grabbed Sesshomaru's hand to keep him from leaving so soon. "You pwomise to always be my f'iend Sess'omawu?"

Sesshomaru froze at first, shocked to hear such a vow being request. There was so much warm devotion dancing in Inuyasha's beautiful eyes, it made Sesshomaru reached out and pull him in a close hug. He would forever and always be Inuyasha's friend. No matter what happened.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru couldn't stand seeing Inuyasha's condition any longer. He'd been able to sneak some of his extra clothes to Inuyasha when his parents weren't looking; he'd been smart enough to get away with taking extra food to school. But now as the days went on he couldn't stand being away from him any longer. He wanted him near him always, never to have to go a day living in part of which he'd discovered from his best friend two days ago when Sesshomaru questioned him about his parents or where he lived. It stirred a terrible urge in his stomach to wrap Inuyasha in his arms and never let go.<p>

So he demanded an audience with his parents, saying he wished to bring home a guest to spend the night with. At first both his parents were stunned silent to hear he'd even had a friend. His mother was all too willing to meet this person and instantly agreed. His father was just as eager to see who it was that gained the status of being his son's friend and waited.

By the end of that day, Sesshomaru returned with Inuyasha by his side, or rather hiding behind him because he was so shy of the brand new strangers.

"Aww aren't you just the sweetest?" Sesshomaru's mother Tsukiko embraced Inuyasha to her chest, nuzzling her face in his matted hair. "The poor thing needs a bathe," She looked to her son, sending him a small message before she turned a pleasant smile to her husband. "Taisho, be a dear and run the bath water for him. I'll be right up to help."

"Come on little guy," Taisho's deep voice rumbled down to the tiny hanyou.

"Sess'omawu," Inuyasha stressed nervously as he was led away upstairs.

Sesshomaru was about to follow when his mother placed a hand on his shoulder. He looked to his best friend, then to his mother curiously wondering why she wouldn't let him go.

"Sesshomaru," she softly called, kneeling to his height. "Where does this boy live? Who are his parents?"

Sesshomaru hesitated to answer, as he bowed his chin to his chest. "He doesn't have a home Mother. I found him at the park a few weeks ago. He doesn't know who his parents are and he doesn't have anywhere to go." A concentrated frown played on his young face as he turned to his mother. "May he stay here with us? I promise to take care of him."

"Sesshomaru . . ." She chewed her bottom lip. "It's not that simple sweetheart. We can't just take a child off the streets without learning what we can about him. What if his parents come looking for him? We wouldn't be able to keep him here."

"No," Sesshomaru stubbornly stomped, for once in his life showing his true age. "I don't want him to leave. Inuyasha's mine. He's my friend. I won't let anyone take him from me!" Sesshomaru bolted up the stairs just as his father was descending down.

InuTaisho stared after his son, and then turned to his wife to see her eyes filled with worry. "Something wrong Love?"

Tsukiko sighed, nodding her head. "It's Sesshomaru. He wants Inuyasha to stay with us permanently. He told me the child has no home or parents, but how can we know that for sure? Oh Taisho," she walked up to her beloved mate, laying her head on his chest. "We couldn't let Inuyasha go if he doesn't have a place to stay. Anything could happen to him out there."

"Shhh sweet one, it'll be fine. Of course we won't let the boy leave," Taisho couldn't live with himself he cast an innocent babe out with nowhere to go. "We could do some research, perhaps ask the police department if they know of any missing children or if there's been a death of two people. Anything at all just to be sure."

Tsukiko agreed. It wouldn't hurt to try. She only hoped Sesshomaru was willing to go along with it.

* * *

><p>Later that night as the children were tucked into bed, Sesshomaru refused to let Inuyasha sleep on the floor, saying he wanted him under the covers with him.<p>

The tiny tot happily snuggled beneath the sheets, basking in the warm given by his best friend. Sesshomaru hugged him tight, resting his chin between both perky ears. Before he knew it, his lips had firmly planted a soft kiss on top of the freshly washed head of hair, "I'll never let you go," he whispered fiercely. " You belong to me. You're my friend Inuyasha. You'll always be my friend."

Inuyasha was so happy to hear those words. "I will always been youw f'iend. I pwomise." It felt so good to be safe and secure in his friend's arms. He never wanted to live the beautiful haven created just for him. His breathing evened out and before long, the pale haired hanyou was slumbering in Sesshomaru's arms.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru meant every word he said. Not once had he allowed Inuyasha out of his sight for an instant. He always tried his hardest to be around, even when he was forced to leave for school, he made both his parents swear to protect him until he came home to take over.<p>

This continued on for two weeks straight. Sesshomaru would literally race home to see Inuyasha sitting at the dinner table coloring a brand new picture of them together or telling him something new he'd eaten or seen on television. He never stopped chattering and Sesshomaru was perfectly fine with that.

"See Sess'omawu? See! I did it by myself!" Inuyasha's chest puffed with pride as he displayed his newest drawing of a rainbow and a bright yellow sun shining down on wrinkled face cat. "I make bwig sun. You like it?"

Sesshomaru nodded. It was all Inuyasha needed to squeal with delight as he snatched another piece of paper and went to work making a new picture.

"Sesshomaru, Inuyasha."

The two looked up at the same time to see Ms. Tsukiko standing there with a tall gentlemen dressed in tailored suit, his eyes were dark red and he had long wavy dark hair. "Inuyasha," The mother Inuyoukai stepped forward, taking the child by his hand. "We have to go on a trip for a while."

"How wong?" He questioned. "Can Sess'omawu come?"

"No sweetheart, he has to stay here."

"Huh?" Inuyasha looked back, nervously. "I no wanna go," he whimpered. "C'n I stay pwease?"

Tsukiko sadly shook her head. "I'm so sorry sweetheart."

"I be a good boy. I pwomise."

Sesshomaru froze, eyes wide. He slowly stood, looking at the tall stranger to Inuyasha, then to his mother, gaze filled with questions. Where were they taking Inuyasha? Where was he going? His feet were carrying him behind them, before he was poised in flight, barely missing Inuyasha as he walked outside the front door with the tall man.

He was about to run after them until his mother cupped his shoulder, holding him back. "No sweetheart. You stay here," she sadly chimed.

Sesshomaru grew desperate, lips quivering. "Mother. . ." That one word held so much inside. She couldn't even look him in the eyes. It told him all he needed to know.

He took off upstairs to his room and locked himself inside, throwing his face into the pillow. He wouldn't cry. He never cried. But his heart did ache so very much because he was so scared.

He was afraid he would never see Inuyasha again.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru counted each day that passed without Inuyasha. He refused to talk to anyone, he always stayed in his floor and when it came to dinner, he picked over his food. He'd visited the playground loyally every day, waiting for Inuyasha to appear, but he never came.<p>

His room was the only place he could find peace, as he looked at everything his little hanyou played with. Underneath his pillow there were stacks of misshapen drawings. Often he'd pull one out just to stare at the careful strokes of a crayon and the clumsy wiggles in other places.

He missed Inuyasha so much. It'd been twenty seven days since he'd last save him. He was beginning to think he'd never see him again.

Suddenly there was a gentle knock on his bedroom door. He didn't bother answering. He didn't care who it was. The knocking continued on, until he grunted, "Leave me alone."

The doorknob jingled and twisted, pushing forward. Sesshomaru sighed. He'd thought he'd locked the door.

". . . Sess'omawu?"

Sesshomaru shot off his bed, shocked to hear his name called like that. From his bed, he stared blankly at the tiny little boy holding his father's hand as he smiled wide.

Inuyasha wiggle his hand free and waddled as fast as he could Sesshomaru's bedside, "Guess what? Youw mommie and daddie said I c'n play 'ere all the time now. I don' live at da' park. I live 'ere now!"

Sesshomaru looked to his father, silently pleading that this wasn't a joke. InuTaisho chuckled, winking his eye as he shut the door behind him. "Play safe," he said before the door shut tight.

Sesshomaru's throat clogged thick. He didn't know what to say so he only acted. He bounced off his bed and wrapped his around Inuyasha's shoulders, rocking him side to side as he inhaled his pure scent softly kissed the top of his head. "You're mine, Inuyasha. You'll always be mine."

"Always?"

"Yes, always."

**Twenty Years Later**

How the years seemed to fly as they did. Sesshomaru kept to his childish vow even as he and Inuyasha came to grow up together. He never allowed his best friend to stray far. They attended the same high school for as soon as they could, got accepted to the same college and even when Sesshomaru graduated before Inuyasha, he always made sure to be around.

When he got a new job out of town, he made sure there was enough room for Inuyasha to stay as well. However as the time went on, Sesshomaru's feelings became much more then friendly and soon he became infatuated with his hanyou so, that he proposed. Inuyasha had been speechless and so thrilled. It'd always been his secret wish that they become married someday. It was dream he'd held dear since they were teenagers.

On their wedding night, Sesshomaru cherished Inuyasha's body like the precious beauty he was, being gentle and vowing his devotion to him for all eternality. The years to follow, just before they'd fall asleep, Sesshomaru would whisper the same words he'd said since the day he got Inuyasha back.

"You're mine, Inuyasha. You'll always be mine."

"Always?"

"Yes, always."

* * *

><p><strong>TBC: Kiddie Inus are so precious.<strong>


	9. A Misleading Conversation

**Author's Rant:** This is dedicated to ALL OF YOU. I mean it. To every person who lays eyes on this chapter, its' dedicated to you. Someone has really pissed me off and I felt the need to dedicate something to those who don't deserve that kind of stupidity.

* * *

><p><strong>A Misleading Conversation<strong>

* * *

><p>"And they lived happily ever after," The traditional verse softly whispered from the lips of a proud father as he looked down at the drowsy eyes of his three year old little girl, Inumimi. She was the spitting image of her dear sire, long silky hair, and tribal markings on her porcelain face. The only two features she earned from her sweet dam were his trademark ears and his moonless, violet eyes. She had his stubborn spirit and her sire's intellectual wit.<p>

These were two advantages, Inuyasha knew the little rugrat would use to her will. Being so cute and adorable was an added bonus in her girly department. "Papa," she whimpered, snuggling under his armpit. "I wan' a'other bedtime stowy p'eas."

Pink lips, stretched into a small smile, as Inuyasha shifted to the edge of the bed, "No Love, time for bed."

"Don' wanna," She whimpered sleepily. "Wan' daddy."

"I'm sorry darlin'," Inuyasha mumbled, tucking her beneath the sheets under her chin. "Daddy's working another late shift. You can see him in the morning."

"Nahuh," Inumimi sadly sat up, kicking the thick quilt off her pink and yellow one piece as she crawled over the bedspread to grab onto his arm. "Wan' Daddy kissy."

Too bad daddy's too worried about his damn business then the sake of his own flesh and blood. Inuyasha prevented speaking those words, substituting for a better angle. "When daddy comes in tonight, I promise to wake you up for his goodnight kiss, ok?"

Inumimi wasn't keen on that deal in the least as she sniffled, tears building below her deep purple eyes. "Papa, wan' daddy. . ." She ended on a body shaking sob. "Wan' daddy, wan' daddy now."

"Oh Love," Inuyasha scooped up his sorrowful pup, tucking her little pigtails between his chin and chest as he rocked her from side to side. "I'm sorry sweet one. I'm sorry." He really wished there was a way he could give her some peace of mind. "Say, you want another bedtime story? We can read the Three Little Pigs again."

Inumimi shook her head. "Wan' daddy. W-wan' daddy," She whispered over and over again in his red and white sleeved t-shirt. "Can I sweep wit' you Papa?" She wormed her way under the cape of soft, bouncy white hair, making herself at home on his back as toddler demons came to do when distressed.

Inuyasha chuckled, standing with kid and all, "Sure, you can sleep with Papa." How could he deny his daughter anything? It was the least one of her parents could do to show they still cherished her very existence. Even if one of them was a fool to forget he had a husband and daughter at home.

* * *

><p>It was a quarter past one in the morning when Inuyasha heard the house alarm beep from downstairs accompanied by the gentle click of the kitchen door. Both his ears listened attentively to every bump and sound, impulse possessing him to wrap his arms tight over the tiny body spray on his chest, until identifying the noise as his soon-to-be dead husband.<p>

Sesshomaru was home. Inuyasha tiredly glanced over at the nightstand wearily noting the illuminated crimson digits. 1:26 A.M. Another day without his soul mate. Another day Inumimi cried for her father. Another day Inuyasha went without a kiss good night. He sighed, closing his eyes against the anger and dread that swelled in his ribcage.

This was the last time they were going through this. For nearly the full extent of their ten year marriage Sesshomaru's worked day in and day out for his father's advertising companies, flourishing the Inuyoukai name from Japan to the western continent of American. The very name was a legend among the ranks of Uchiha Enterprises and Kurosaki Networks , but naturally all wonderful things came with a price.

Sesshomaru's sacrifice was time spent with his child and spouse. In a matter of sixty straight days, Inuyasha could count on one hand how many times he'd seen Sesshomaru for dinner or the last time he'd taken his daughter to the park. Inuyasha was left to handle all the household duties alone and worst of all, raise a young girl without the touch of a dominant role model. He was forced to perform both father and submissive parent for the girl.

So, if this was the case—if this was how it was going to be for the most of their marriage . . . he really didn't see any reason in continuing with a one-sided relationship.

Inuyasha loved Sesshomaru. God help him he would sell his soul to the devil to keep that man alive. But there was only so much he could take from this. At times Inuyasha had scarcely been worried that Sesshomaru was seeing someone else and blandly using his job as an excuse.

'_Keh, an affair_,' he bitterly thought. Seemed kind of troublesome even for Sesshomaru.

Inumimi's murmuring voice, stirred Inuyasha from his mental rant as he gazed down to see his baby girl's sweet eyes blinking open . . .

. . . Just as the door to the bedroom snapped and tugged outward, revealing a dark silhouette in the hall.

Inuyasha paused before reaching over to pull the bronze chain on his lamp, flinching as the golden lights bath the room and the corner of the doorway. "Sesshomaru," Came the hanyou's sleep cloaked grunt as he pulled himself into an Indian style pose. "You're late."

"Work," Sesshomaru explained, voice doing a splendid job of disguising his fatigue.

The littlest inuyoukai felt more than heard her sire's deep voice thunder in her tummy as she eased off her papa's shirt and looked to the side, finding Sesshomaru's handsome face only feet away. "D-daddy?" There was sleepy confusion, impossible belief, then the scent of saline ghosting the bedroom. Inumimi choked a shaky sob as she scrambled off the bed, all evidence of sleep barely noticeable as she hurried as fast as her stubby legs would take her to meet her daddy. "Daddy!"

Sesshomaru kneeled to the ball of his right knee to catch his tiny burden in his arms, wrapping her body two times over as he cradled her face into his neck.

"Missed you daddy," their child rasped so sleepy and happily in Sesshomaru's ear. "Kissy now?"

"Of course my love," Sesshomaru graced the rarest of smiles, one tiny and reserved for one person at a time. His fingertips lightly dusted away her prickled banes and planted a soft kiss against her forehead. The girl giggled, so full of mirth and cheer as she snaked her arms around his throat and held on tight.

Inuyasha's current emotions softened at a sight only seen so often. But when he was blessed with seeing his husband and daughter together, it always blossomed a surge of warmth in his heart. This was one of those tiny reminders of why he loved Sesshomaru as much as he did. His stoic personality matched well with Inuyasha's more robust ways, making them a perfect blend.

"Inumimi," Sesshomaru pulled her face back to look her in the eyes. "It's time you went off to bed."

"No," Inumimi definately protested as she immediately wiggled herself free and ambled over to the bed holding out her arms for Inuyasha to pluck her up. "Papa say I sweep in bed with you."

"I did," Inuyasha eagerly confirmed, swinging both legs on the edge. "She's sleeping here for the rest of the week." He stood, turning to retuck his daughter back behind the sheets. "Get some sleep Sweet One. I'll see you in the morning."

Inumimi yawned wide, slumber already claiming her fragile frame as she gazed at her parents one final time before falling asleep with a smile.

A peach colored hand cupped the side of her bubble round face, rubbing a thumb over her delicate features—then it was joined by another, much larger palm, enveloping the darker tone with an impossibly pale white. Inuyasha's breathing hitched when he felt the slight brush of satiny strays fan his ears and the lengthy pull of an arm encircling his waist.

He closed his eyes and drew back, refusing to look Sesshomaru in the face as he grounded out, "Kitchen, now." And stomped off to that very destination.

His feet were soundless as he descended down the stairs, face contoured into a masterful scowl. This was going to be a long talk. One he planned to make Sesshomaru listen to regardless of how late it was and how tired he claimed to be. Inuyasha had really had it now and wasn't going to let up any.

Minutes later he heard padded footsteps, gliding down the stairs and soon the face of his lover circling around the bin, eyes frosted as empty as a freshly washed bowl.

Inuyasha opted for the table to be his perch, hoping on its side, legs gapped and hands dangling between the space as he pierced Sesshomaru with the cruelest glare. "We need to talk."

"I gathered that much," Sesshomaru boringly said as he chose one of the stools as his seat. "So talk."

"Fine," Inuyasha took a very deep breath, not wanting an ounce of what he was about to say to be influenced by anger. "First off, I want you to be honest with me." He looked into equally hazel gold eyes carefully. "Are you having an affair with anyone?"

"No," Sesshomaru answered without hesitation or worry. His face was expressionless as the barbs of his knuckles supported his jaw, waiting for the next question.

Inuyasha cocked a dark eyebrow, but continued on, "Things aren't going the way they should around here. You've been gone more than usual, you're hardly ever home for dinner and worst of all, your daughter is pining after you." His face structured into a frown. "Do you want our only child to grow up with one parent? Do you want her to go to school, telling friends she doesn't know who her father is because he's too fucking busy playing house with his company?" Each word rose higher and higher in octave and before Inuyasha knew it, he'd surged to his feet, fists balled in tight wads.

And Sesshomaru's unwavering eyes only added more fuel to the fire.

"I'm fed up Sesshomaru, I'm-I'm done. All you do is work, you never have time for your child," Inuyasha felt a sour sting flare his eyes. "You never have time for us. What the hell was the point of us getting married if all you're going to do is work day in and day out? Huh?"

"Are you done?" Sesshomaru pondered aloud, cupping a hand over his bemusement. "We should continue this conversation in the morning don't you think? I'm sure you could use _plenty _of rest."

The dog hanyou gawked at the man as if he'd lost his mind. Was this how Sesshomaru really saw this conversation? As a pointless bother keeping him from getting some rest? Had it really come down to this. . .

Inuyasha released a low wind out of his nostrils as he walked around the counter, stopping by Sesshomaru's side. "I'm through. It's obvious how much you give a damn about our relationship," he chuckled bitterly, lowering his banes over reddening eyes. "Guess that company's able to fuck ya better than I ever could. Oh," he roughly mocked a hand slap over his eyes, wishing he could keep the tears at bay. "The joy it must feel knowing your own husband practically loves being at work then his family. Wow be still my beating heart. Its slowly. . ." He sniffled."It's slowly breaking—"

Those last words were muffled against expensive cotton silk and the curve of his husband's neck, but Inuyasha wasn't having any of that. He pushed and weakly punched into Sesshomaru's chest until his fingers gave into clinging to him desperately. "Why, why do you do this to us?" The hanyou painfully questioned.

"Foolish hanyou," Smiling calmly to himself, Sesshomaru worked Inuyasha's vibrating quakes onto his lap, nuzzling into the powder white hair. "For you to really question my love for you. . ." he chuckled. "I suppose work has kept me from you long enough."

Long. Long enough? Inuyasha buried his face deeper, shoulders quivering.

"Inuyasha," Pulling his head back, Sesshomaru tilting Inuyasha's face with his claw, thumbing off the tears threatening to fall. "This pregnancy has you more excited than usual."

All movements ceased via hanyou. His breathing stopped, his eyes widened out of his sockets and the cutest blush rose from his neckline to the tip of his fuzzy ears. "How," he gulped nervously. "How long had ya known?"

"Two months," Sesshomaru had the nerve to chortle a deep rumbling laugh. "Which was why I was working as much as I have been; to get the next few months off to care for you and tend to Inumimi."

"So. . ." Inuyasha frowned. "You knew the entire time I was. . ."

"The entire time you were busying accusing me of infidelity and being in love with an inanimate object."

Oh that was just dirty. "I hate you," Was Inuyasha amused statement as he leaned back, face animated in a charming smile.

Sesshomaru dropped his brow against Inuyasha's rubbing their noses together, "But I love you. More than you'll ever realize."

"I know. I'm sorry. I," Inuyasha grinned sheepishly. "Maybe it is this pregnancy gettin' me all worked up. But you're still a jerk for making me put my foot in my mouth."

"Perhaps," He kissed him, soft, sweet and perfectly. "But I couldn't resist. You're very tempting when riled up."

"Careful, that's how we got these three."

Sesshomaru's smile dropped. "Three."

Inuyasha wiggled free, back walking to the stairs, the shittest grin splitting his face in half. "Maybe. Could be one, two, hell four." He winked before singing wisply behind his back. "You'll find out in a few months."

"Inuyasha. . . Inuyasha wait," What did he mean? The results didn't speak of their being more than one. Had he read incorrectly? Sesshomaru was quickly on his husband's heels.

Damn his misleading spouse.

Just how pregnant was his mate?

* * *

><p><strong>TBC: Misleading is the key word. But nonetheless I did enjoy making this for you all to enjoy. ^_^<strong>


End file.
